


The Hangover 宿醉

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, WTF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Napoleon和Illya从宿醉的剧烈头痛里醒来，发现酒店房间彷如飓风过境。





	The Hangover 宿醉

**Author's Note:**

> 珠宝沙龙暗搓搓虐了一番，于是来点儿搞笑调剂。（对哒就是那个电影的梗，只不过没人结婚也不是单身派对）  
> 本文又名“盖比知道一切但她什么都不想说”XD，烈酒的梗来自萌萌的小伙伴犬居。  
> 又及：锤在独行侠宣传时期说了这段莫斯科喝到断片的故事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了。  
> http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3531859/

Illya深呼吸了一次，蹭着枕头。枕头还挺硬，他拍打着枕头想让它软点儿，声音不对，触感也不对，他试着睁开眼睛，但眼睛被糊住了，而且要睁眼睛时他的头开始疼，跟有人拿一圈皮带在他头皮上收紧没两样。  
Illya揉着眼睛，枕头动了，让他一下子从侧躺变成了平躺。这剧烈的翻身顿时让他想吐，Illya吐出一口气，勉强把呕吐感压了下去。Napoleon不舒服的呻吟声从旁边冒出来，是了，Cowboy。  
枕头又动了，Cowboy在推他肩膀，Illya挥开他的手，枕头猛地移动，直接让他的后脑勺砸在床垫上。Illya被这突如其来的撞击又弄晕了，他打了个混着呕吐味儿的嗝，吐出一口气——幸好现在不怎么想吐。  
过了好一会儿他才能真正睁开眼睛，天花板上的枝型吊灯上挂着什么……吊袜带？  
Illya盯着那花苞吊灯上的吊袜带看了一会儿，普通款式，搭扣松开，袜子不在上面，话说什么蠢货会把吊袜带挂在吊灯上？  
床垫在起伏，然后天花板被Cowboy的脸取代。Napoleon扒开他的眼皮看了看，大概意识到他没被下药就挪开了，接着Napoleon的脑袋重重栽在他肩膀上，几乎立刻就睡着了。  
Illya也闭上眼睛，不知睡了多久后才再次睁开，这次他的头疼还在剧烈敲击脑壳，但他总算能动一动自己的四肢了。Cowboy的头发还抵着他的肩膀，痒得不行。  
然后他刚要把自己撑起来就感觉自己从腰到大腿一阵刺痛，又栽倒回床垫上。  
Napoleon发出点呻吟，挪动着。Illya用手肘撑起上半身，勉强眨掉眼睛里的阻碍……他的小腿悬在床边，而且他一丝不挂。哦台灯上是袜子吗？好像是他的灰袜子。  
Napoleon冒出了一句脏话。Illya更清醒了一点，Cowboy在他们搭档以来说过的脏话一只手就数得完，他扭头——他的脖子还有点落枕——Cowboy背上有好几个牙印痕迹，数量众多的指痕沿着他背后漂亮的肌肉线条向下直到……Illya忍不住盯着他的屁股，手指留下的淤青相当明显，还有那是凡士林吗？  
Napoleon下了床，Illya才发现他大腿上也有牙印和淤青，直到Napoleon弯腰捡起一件衬衫（撕坏了）Illya盯着他搭档裸体的大脑才终于开始运转，这让他的头痛更剧烈了。Illya撑坐起来，对没错，他还是什么都没穿，而且他的腹部和大腿上也黏糊糊的像涂了什么，那几个圆形好像也是……牙印，更别提数量不少的淤痕。  
真相猛砸进他的脑子——他们干过了，他和Cowboy，再没有别的可能性。Illya扭头去找Napoleon，发现Napoleon正半跪着捡起一片白色的大概是内裤的布料，衬衫还搭在他大腿上，什么都没遮住。  
Cowboy发现了他的瞪视，颧骨和嘴角还有瘀伤，这让Napoleon说话的样子看起来有点不对劲。  
“别看我。”Napoleon整个嗓子都哑了。“我可没被下药。”  
Illya现在脑子还没开始运转，他盯着Cowboy乱成一团的卷发看。  
“而且我不觉得被下药后我们会这么干。”Napoleon皱着眉，挥手示意整个房间。Illya这才注意到整个房间仿如飓风过境，衣柜移位，装饰品翻倒……等等，这不是他们这次任务的酒店房间！  
Illya试图挪下床，腰后的微弱刺痛提醒着他某些不该出现的事实，然后他一脚踩上了某种滑腻的东西……用过的安全套。  
Illya烧红了脸，四处寻找衣服——这儿还打碎了一个小瓷器装饰品，闹钟上有一个大凹痕，破败地躺在地板上。头痛还让他动作缓慢，平衡不太稳，从眼角余光来看Cowboy也没好到哪里去。  
他的长裤还在，旁边有打翻的酒瓶，白鲸伏特加瓶子，空的，长裤潮了一片还没干透，还湿着裤裆那一块。  
一条内裤被丢在了床脚地板上，皱成一团，Illya弯腰去捡的时候臀后的刺痛让他吸了一大口气。  
“我要先洗澡。”Cowboy揉着额头咕哝，扶着墙壁挪进浴室。Illya盯着他看，确切地说，是在盯着Cowboy不自然的步子看，还有大腿上缓慢流淌的像是润滑的液体……Napoleon走进了浴室。  
接着Illya听到了今天Cowboy的第二句脏话。  
“Peril.”Napoleon示意他过来，Illya四下看了一眼——他的马卡洛夫就在床头柜上，看来之前他保持了基本的警戒——他抓起枪尽可能快地移动到浴室边，一边走一边惊恐地察觉他的大腿内侧也正在缓缓往下流淌着某种液体，完全忘了自己什么也没穿——Cowboy现在也没穿。  
浴室里也一团糟，浴缸里放着一个驯鹿头标本，那对玻璃眼珠正对着他们俩，脑门上还贴着一个……勋章。

*

Napoleon瞪着那个驯鹿头。Illya也一样，在驯鹿头和Cowboy之间来回看。  
“怎么？”Napoleon头痛欲裂，还有点想吐。“难道你以为是我把它搬进浴缸的吗？”  
“不。”Illya听上去也难受得不行。“这不是我们的房间。”  
Napoleon揉着额角，“当然不是，”他的太阳穴边缘正随着心跳一抽一抽地疼。“这是四楼的豪华蜜月间。”我和不同的女人来过两次，这句他可没说。  
而他们的客房在一楼。  
“得把这东西弄出去。”Illya声音也很哑，就像刚吸过别人的阴茎……Napoleon模糊地想起乱糟糟金发蹭过小腹的触感，打住，他不需要想起这个，而且那还不是女人的长发。Illya朝那个驯鹿头打了个手势。哦，当然。他们俩得把那玩意儿搬出来才能清洗自己这一身黏腻。Napoleon先拿起那个勋章——狩猎季优秀奖，没刻名字。  
Illya瞪着他，“搭把手！”站在同样乱七八糟的浴缸边奋力把那占满空间的驯鹿头给挪出来。  
Napoleon的腰相当酸痛，他可不愿去想是什么原因（尽管也有可能是趴着醒来还发现腰上多了个沉重的苏联脑袋），还有他的大腿，正在搬动驯鹿头的过程中抗议着要用抽筋给他点教训——这让说出点什么都变得艰难了些。Illya看上去很是别扭，使劲的方式不太对——是的Napoleon还是能看出Illya腰酸背痛，不客气。驯鹿头挺重，做标本的人当时在想什么？往驯鹿脑袋里灌铅吗？  
他们费力地把驯鹿头搬出浴缸，叮当一声，大概是之前卡在某个边角钉子上的，Napoleon的尾戒掉进了浴缸。两人低头看了一眼这出现在匪夷所思位置的戒指，努力把驯鹿头挪到了浴室门边——妈的那对巨角在门上卡住了。  
“这玩意儿到底是怎么弄进来的？！”Illya基本是在咆哮，Napoleon也很想吼两声，而且他没错过当他咒骂脏话时Illya看好戏的眼神。  
“你得知道，我不在乎这驯鹿头为什么出现在这。”Napoleon的腰在严正抗议，他把鹿角慢慢放下……每弯一点腰他的后背肌肉都在尖叫。Illya脸上居然还冒出了一点愧疚。“我得洗澡，然后我才能想起来发生了什么。”  
Illya帮着把驯鹿脑袋放下，它不进不出地卡在门框边。Napoleon拧开笼头——24小时热水，好极了。  
Illya被卡在门和驯鹿头后面，以他的块头没法得体地（裸着）走出浴室，除非爬出去。Napoleon试了水温，“我猜从现状来看，一起洗更节约时间。”他提出了合理的建议。  
Illya走路比平时慢，Napoleon欣赏地扫过苏联人修长的肌肉线条……Illya怒视他，但还是迈进了浴缸——蜜月套房的浴缸是加大版，Napoleon总算能坐下缓解一下他抗议的大腿肌肉了。他们交换着淋浴喷头，辨认身体上的淤青牙印，还有不少出现在匪夷所思的位置上。Napoleon坐在浴缸边缘，某个部位正在提醒他昨晚有多么使用过度。  
“看来我们干过了。”Napoleon冲淋着酸痛的大腿，瞧这手指印的颜色多么鲜明。  
“我们不提这个。”Illya警告，正往头发上搓洗发水。Napoleon当然同意：“除去这部分，我现在想不起来在昨晚第三杯酒之后发生的任何事，我们到底喝了多少？”  
Illya接过淋浴喷头冲泡沫。“这个地点也有问题。”  
“没错。”Napoleon赞同，而且他还在头疼。“不知道这里有没有止痛片。”他揉着太阳穴。  
答案是有。蜜月套房的浴室药柜备了足够多的阿司匹林与润滑剂安全套，从这装潢来看也包含在房费里，除了这不是他们这次任务订的客房外一切完美。浴袍有两件未拆封的放在柜子里，男女款，Illya瞪了他一眼，迅速抢过那套男款套上，还有点小……这就不用提了。  
Napoleon干脆用浴巾把下半身遮了一下，现在他们总算能相对正常地直视对方了。  
Illya双手抱胸。浴室窗户很小，所以驯鹿头肯定是从门口弄进来的，从卧室的狼藉来看可能也废了一番工夫。Napoleon也思索了一番，或许换个角度？只要他的腰不再抗议。  
最后他们还是把驯鹿头给弄了出去，取决于一个巧妙的门框对角角度再使力一推——Napoleon备受折磨的腰臀再次和卧室地板亲密交流了一番。他没能让自己摔得得体一些，Illya在那滑脱的冲力下也差点栽倒在驯鹿头和Napoleon身上，如果不是Illya手忙脚乱马上爬起来的话，Napoleon简直要怀疑他是故意的了。  
然后驯鹿头坠地时内部的响动引起了他们那根间谍神经的注意。  
Illya跪在地板上把驯鹿头翻了过来，干脆利落地将动物脖颈与后面的标签硬板给扯开了。Napoleon在那一声巨响里本能地皱了皱眉毛，不管见过多少次，他的俄国搭档这种怪力都能让人心惊肉跳个几秒钟，幸好他能控制住面部表情不露出破绽。里面哗啦掉出来一包黑色丝绒袋装的重物，Napoleon把两腿间的驯鹿脑袋挪开——这架势就像这驯鹿要给他来个口活一样——没了内容物的驯鹿头轻多了。Illya打开袋口，怀疑地看了Napoleon一眼。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon现在绝对无辜。  
Illya把袋口转向他，Napoleon抖出一大堆铸造金币，几条金项链，两个金镶宝石的手镯和数个戒指，从他的匆匆一瞥来判断，都是真货，重量可观。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon摊手，这回他足以保持风度。“这又不是我的赃物。”

*

Illya瞪着他，还有地面上那一小堆财富。Cowboy摔在地板上时当然没能保持住形象，还有Napoleon脸上疼痛的表情都说明他状况不佳，Illya现在也不想提醒对方浴巾没系紧这种小事。Napoleon拿起一枚金币仔细看了看，又检视了其他首饰：“真货。”  
Illya看了一圈这间蜜月套房——和他们的客房一样的墙纸，家具多了点，小装饰多了点。墙上挂着风景照片，毫无那种会挂着驯鹿头做装饰的狩猎或者富豪气氛。驯鹿头肯定是从外面运进来的，Illya回想昨晚——基本全无记忆，最后一段记忆是他和Cowboy把伏特加和威士忌混在一起开始拼酒，两三杯下肚后他就什么都不记得了。  
“永远不能把烈酒掺在一起喝。”Napoleon坐在地板上揉额头，Illya的头也挺疼，而且他仍然有点想吐。“知道把烈酒掺合的酒叫什么吗？”Napoleon看上去想马上倒头再睡一觉。  
“叫救护车。”Illya嘲讽，把驯鹿头又朝旁边挪了点，“让开。”他爬起来，大腿还有些酸痛，开始检查整个房间——蜜月套房总有一张够大的床，衣柜移位了，门开着，里面是空的，看来他们昨晚是潜入了这个房间，很可能还带着那个驯鹿头。身后Napoleon也爬了起来，走向客厅。  
Illya扫视床单揉得不成样子的床，他父亲的手表在一只窝成团的枕头下面，床单上的各种润滑痕迹——不要去想昨晚他们干了什么，还有怎么干的——毯子一半滑落到了地板上，Illya掀开它，格兰菲迪21年威士忌瓶子，完全空了，旁边还有小酒杯。他检查了床头柜，一堆安全套，一瓶润滑剂，没了，另一侧床头柜也一样。  
床边不规则散落着衣物，那条皱巴巴的白色内裤是他的，另一条内裤被割开了——丝质的，Napoleon的，还能有什么别的可能吗？没有——理论上被割开的衣物意味着有一把刀在附近，他掀起床单看向床下，是的，没错，他的小刀，还有另一只灰袜子被拖地的毯子遮住了。  
……他是把Cowboy的内裤给割开了？  
不，别想这个。  
Illya没找到另一条吊袜带，Cowboy的两只吊袜带和袜子倒是在墙角卷成团，一只枕头在地板上，旁边是第二个用过的安全套和几乎用光的润滑剂瓶子。他把衣柜挪回了原位，一转眼看到Cowboy靠在卧室门框边等着他干完。  
Illya怀疑地盯着他。  
“好消息和坏消息。”Napoleon宣布，仍湿着的黑发让他看起来像刚从女人床上下来——这回是Illya自己的床上，这实在不算好消息。  
“坏消息。”Illya回答。  
“希望你看到了我的枪。”Napoleon说，比洗澡之前清醒多了。  
“没有。”Illya皱眉。“你没找到？”  
Napoleon耸肩，颈侧与肩上的齿痕跟着动。Illya克制住了他狂奔向西伯利亚劳改营的思绪，非常有效。  
“好消息？”  
“我们的衣服还有救。”Napoleon示意门外的客厅。  
客厅状况比卧室体面一点，只翻倒了一张椅子，桌子移位，以及那是被掀翻在地的瓷器吗？餐桌上空无一物，Illya眼前突然闪过推搡着撞上桌边，然后他不耐烦地把Cowboy放倒在桌上并扫落所有杯盘的画面——这让他忍不住揉捏鼻梁。  
从Napoleon的表情来看，Illya的掩饰很失败，而且见鬼的Cowboy居然还能镇定自若。  
桌边地板上是Illya另一条吊袜带，绑小刀的那条，他现在也不想知道为什么吊袜带在客厅而袜子都在卧室。Napoleon捡起了旁边一条牛仔裤——廉价，普通，Cowboy比了比尺寸，还算合适，“是我的。”他宣布。Illya困惑于衣服的样式。  
“我们开始喝酒时还穿着……”Illya提醒。还穿着之前的衣服，换句话说，正常的衣服，衬衫长裤，现在的天气已经到了穿薄毛衣和三件套很热的地步了。  
“对。”Napoleon指向旁边——正门那边，还有四只被胡乱扔飞的靴子，鸭舌帽和粗框眼镜，Illya在地板上捡起了另一条裤子，腰围大概能塞下两个他自己，还有背带，显然这条破牛仔裤得加上背带才能穿得合适，还有长袖套头衫，沾了机油，工具箱抵在门后。  
“我们从某个地方弄来了这些衣服。”Napoleon下结论。  
Illya将工具箱上的“赫伯特搬家公司”转向Cowboy。Napoleon在牛仔裤口袋里掏了掏，果然找出了撬锁工具。

*

Napoleon用房间里的电话拨通了Gaby的房间号码。Illya又在客厅以桌子为中心点四散五英尺半径找到了假胡子，工作手套和绳子与安全系带之类的玩意儿。  
Gaby房间的铃声响了五声终于接通了。“Solo.”Napoleon开口。  
对面传来一声呻吟，“Illya呢？”Gaby听上去刚睡醒。  
“在旁边。”Illya已经靠近了听筒，Napoleon将话筒举到两人中间。  
“我给你们收拾了一整晚烂摊子。”Gaby又困又怒地大声说，“你们自己干出来的事自己解决！”啪地把电话挂了。  
Napoleon和Illya近距离面面相觑。  
“我还没告诉她发生了什么。”Napoleon出声，现在这情况有点艰难。  
Illya从他举着话筒的手边挪开，还顶着一头有点乱的金发。苏联人通常都面无表情，不过在Illya脸上那双眼睛可把什么情绪都给暴露了。现在Illya正处于尴尬和他妈的发生了什么两种状态之间，好在他的KGB大脑没因尴尬而停止运转——“首先我们得找到你的枪。”  
Napoleon指了指地板上那一堆金子。  
“枪。”Illya强调。  
“找到枪后我就要把它们藏起来。”Napoleon宣告。  
Illya从来不在乎Napoleon是不是摸走了什么东西，只要和任务无关他一概无视。这次任务他们已经完成了，情报也交接完毕，结果Waverly说他那边还有点事情暂时不能派飞机接他们，于是得到两天公款消费的假期后，Gaby一头扎进了商店街，Napoleon没什么旧情人需要联络，在看到Illya跟着Gaby钻进商店街……他起了好奇心。  
除去购物Gaby还怂恿Illya在工作结束后“放松放松”，Illya最终还是买了瓶伏特加——就是卧室地板上那瓶白鲸。Napoleon也给自己弄了瓶好酒，此刻瓶子同样躺在卧室地板上。晚上他们就一边聊天一边自斟自饮，Gaby在一旁试她的的新衣服。  
一杯烈酒下肚后，Illya宣布所有苏联人都非常能喝只是因为工作需要他才不沾酒，Napoleon当然不会反对，Gaby表示不屑一顾。他们又干了一杯后，Napoleon倒了点儿伏特加在自己酒杯里。  
于是Illya抓过Napoleon的威士忌给自己也倒了点，到第三杯他们已经开始把两种酒掺着喝还嚼着黑面包与芝士，三杯混合酒之后的所有事情只剩下一大片模糊的光影，除了，呃，偶尔闪回的炽热肌肤触感，凹凸不平的旧伤疤，摸索的带茧手指与低低的吐息外，“他们还干过其他的什么”在Napoleon脑子里一片空白。  
“Cowboy.”Illya说，到现在他们都还没补充能量与水分，听起来Illya喉咙就很疼。“我们原来的衣服在哪？”  
“我只记得最后一次清醒着的时间——”Napoleon看向Illya，Illya看了眼刚戴上没多久的手表，“现在是下午两点十三分。我也记得，当时刚过九点。”  
“那么，”Napoleon回到了卧室，捡起那个被揍扁的闹钟，停在五点出头。“我们得找回八小时的记忆。”  
“除了潜入一个搬家公司还弄了个驯鹿头之外？”Illya已经抖开那些衣物了，然后他看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon不明所以地看回去。  
Illya抓起一堆衣物钻进浴室，嘭地一声关上门。  
“我还以为经过昨晚之后，我们互相足够坦承了。”Napoleon大声回敬，开始套衣物（包括那件被撕坏的衬衫）。鉴于胡子的颜色自然是Illya那张脸才贴得上，穿好后Illya看上去也宽了一大截，再戴上鸭舌帽，除了身高外再没什么引人注目的地方。  
Napoleon自己除了帽子还戴了副眼镜，穿上（未洗过的）伪装服后，下一个问题出现了。  
“你觉得我们从正门把驯鹿头搬上四楼还不被怀疑的几率有多少？”Illya从猫眼朝外看，顺手还锁死了门。“这层楼只有两个房间，对面那间没人。”一扭头他看到Napoleon往口袋里装了几枚金币和一个戒指，忍不住翻眼睛。  
“零。”Napoleon回答，指向厨房——这间蜜月套房还提供厨房，门框两侧有磨擦痕迹，一看就知道是驯鹿头被推进门的擦痕。厨房里倒没什么变动，还有另一扇门通向消防梯。Illya已经把工具箱再次拎在了手上。  
他们钻出了消防门，刺眼的阳光立刻让他们都呻吟出声。  
门边墙上靠的梯子指示了他们昨晚的动向：隔壁消防梯。  
把梯子搭在两幢楼的消防梯之间，两人有惊无险地到了对面，Napoleon甚至都没撬锁——门根本就没锁。  
只有Illya有枪，所以Illya打头阵，Napoleon抓紧时间打量屋子里的陈设，堆满了矮柜和箱子，还有两只熊头标本，一只老鹰标本立在角落柜子上，所有家具都落了一层灰。老鹰标本下面放着Napoleon那把勃朗宁手枪，Illya检查了一下，枪没问题，子弹都在，但枪下面压了张收据，在一堆落灰的家具里，这张崭新的收据很是显眼。  
“半磅切达奶酪，1/4磅山羊奶酪，1/4磅蓝纹奶酪？”Illya低声读出来。Napoleon拿着枪看了一下这层无隔断杂物家具堆唯一通往室内的门，门外是宽敞的楼梯和载货电梯，没人往四楼走。  
“我买炸药干嘛？”Illya靠过来把纸条递给Napoleon，的确是KGB的签名笔迹，稍有点歪斜，“奶酪店”还是KGB在当地的隐藏据点。  
“我们需要一张早报。”Napoleon同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

*

最终他们也没找到昨晚的衣物，Napoleon和Illya在各种家具中穿行——最贵重的家具都在三楼，四楼全是可有可无的柜子，但里面又藏了有宝藏的驯鹿头？这就有点会让间谍留心的古怪在内。快速检查的结论是只有驯鹿标本里面藏了黄金，这幢建筑一二层打通了用来放置各种家具或者一些高于一层楼的装饰品，比如雕塑，不过在他们的眼光下，没几件藏了东西的家具逃过一劫，只是里面大多是些旧衣物或者书籍。  
“你到底怎么做到的？”Illya在Napoleon一眼扫过家具们，挑出几个藏东西的抽屉或者柜子，打开后还十有八九都是正确的之后忍不住出声。  
“经验？”Napoleon挑起一边眉毛，指了指窗外巷子里的家具搬运车——这间搬家公司就在旅馆隔壁，难怪昨晚他们会干出偷走工人衣服的蠢事，更蠢的是，他们还不知道把原先的衣服放在哪儿了。  
他们撬了辆车开向KGB奶酪店，路上还停下在杂货店买了三明治和汽水。  
“我以为你们社会主义阵营不会享受，怎么说，美食。”Napoleon嚼着三明治看Illya在车流中左别右突，在Gaby调教下他们车技都大有长进。Illya打着方向盘，家具运输车体量庞大，开起来十分省力。  
“如果你是在说奶酪店，我建议你闭嘴。”Illya超了一辆车，开走家具车迟早会被这个搬家公司发现，然后他们就会有更糟糕的麻烦追在后面了。Napoleon颇为放松地吃着三明治——有那么一回他们在逃脱敌人追捕时，Cowboy就顺了点吃的在路上享受，后面被炸飞的车辆都没能破坏他的食欲——鉴于Illya老是（被迫）和Napoleon一起工作，他也染上了这个坏习惯。  
“我怎能拒绝这样的好意？”Napoleon在Illya刚要反驳时塞了他一嘴三明治，Illya下意识闭上嘴以防把三明治掉在大腿上。他甚至还分心看了一眼裤子——某个倒霉蛋大块头的脏兮兮牛仔裤，接下来他就只能继续盯着路面了。  
Napoleon不时还朝后视镜看一眼，确认后面没人在追。Illya分出一只手抓着三明治，眼角余光看到Napoleon一脸突然想起了什么的表情。“怎么？”他边嚼边问。  
Cowboy给了他一个意味深长的眼神。  
Illya不明所以地看回去，在奶酪店附近找了个空地停了车，下车后Napoleon把汽水瓶递给他，Illya接过——哦，等等，他们昨晚喝高的时候也互相喂了食物，交换酒瓶，他们还揣着两瓶酒和一包面包奶酪撬了这辆车，开回旅馆和搬家公司旁边的巷子里——没错就是他们开的这辆，八小时内被撬了两回，就因为当时这车停在了KGB奶酪店附近。  
“看来你想起来了。”Napoleon更加意味深长地说。  
“我们不谈论这个。”Illya警告。  
“我也没这打算。”Napoleon回以一个很懂的表情。  
两人走进了奶酪店。店员显然认得他们俩，用带口音的法语打了招呼：“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“实际上我们不大记得了。”Napoleon解释，Illya瞪他，转向那个KGB卧底店员：“喝多了酒，别管他，我昨晚是不是买了一磅混合奶酪？”  
“当然，当然，我们的奶酪是最好的。”店员一指货架上陈列的圆饼奶酪们。“本地日报都对我们大加好评。”  
“我能……？”Napoleon示意旁边的早报，店员当然同意了。Illya等他走开了点距离才和店员交换了KGB暗语，店员居然还低声表达了对Illya的行动赞赏：“我们苏联兄弟喝高了能干成更多大事，这件事已经上报了，你大概会得到嘉奖。”  
Illya一头雾水，不过能得到嘉奖总是好事，Oleg清楚外派间谍首先就得担忧叛逃问题，能拿到嘉奖起码他母亲的生活会好一些。  
“Peril.”Napoleon开口，“我知道要到哪里去找丢失的东西了。”  
Illya走到他身边，Napoleon今天可没用上剃须膏古龙水那一大堆玩意儿，Illya闻得到对方身上轻微的汗味，接着他突然意识到：他知道Cowboy皮肤上的汗水尝起来什么味道。  
“Peril？”Napoleon看着他又揉鼻梁，Illya装作仍然宿醉头疼，接过报纸，角落写着一幢郊外旧屋昨晚发生爆炸，警方已经封锁周边。  
Illya瞪着那幢屋子的废墟照片和地址，那是他们这次任务用了一天的安全屋。

*

“可能我们的衣服都丢在了安全屋。”Napoleon开着Illya从奶酪店弄到手的另一辆车，店员毫不在意地挥手让他们把车开走，因为这车是“昨晚你们开来的”，两人开向安全屋地点——至少离他们的酒店不算远，否则昨晚也不可能在八小时之内干成那么多事。  
“我们不可能光着从安全屋走出来再撬走一辆搬运车。”Illya反驳，“而且我们不能回到案发现场，那是新手才犯的错误。”  
安全屋那片废墟被警方拉起了警戒线，消防员正在里面清理残骸，周围聚集了一些没事干的市民。Napoleon向一位女士打招呼，改了改口音，询问发生了什么事。  
“哦，好像是煤气泄漏，”女士耸了耸肩，“你知道老房子总有这样那样的问题。”她冲Napoleon眨眼。  
Napoleon道了谢，将车开离现场。Illya在副驾驶座上想了想，“那我们是在哪儿扒了这两个搬家工的衣服？”  
“那就得问昨晚有谁搬家了。”Napoleon将车停在路边。“还有这两个工人现在在哪。”他和Illya下了车，Napoleon问了附近的市民，其中一个男人给了线索：“你说的肯定是弗林西迪女士，可怜的女人昨晚还被抢劫了。”他指了个位置。“今天大概得暂停搬家。”  
Napoleon道了谢，两人沿着道路开过安全屋废墟，就在隔壁一幢独居小屋——门前挂着出售的牌子。  
刚敲开门，里面的女士就发出一声惊喜的惊呼：“哦是你们俩！你们没事！”然后扑进了Illya手臂里，Illya撑住她大概是Gaby三倍的体重，任由她在……呃，搬家工脏兮兮的衣服上啜泣。  
Napoleon当机立断关上了正门，把可能十分好奇的其余市民阻隔在外。Illya不得不一边安慰着她一边用眼神警告Napoleon别幸灾乐祸。Napoleon打量这位女士，不算漂亮，略微丰满了些，但如此直率说扑就扑了红色恐怖，勇气可嘉。  
“你们俩的衣服在昨晚都有点弄脏了，我已经洗完晾干，就放在那儿。”她好不容易止住了啜泣，指向旁边一张椅子上叠放的衣物，的确就是他们昨晚喝断片时穿的那些。“后来怎么样了？那两个混蛋怎样了？”  
Napoleon把她引到了沙发边——屋子挺空，没剩几件家具，搬家的确属实。她止住了啜泣后露出一张憔悴的脸，Napoleon发现了她脸上粉底遮掩的淤肿，小心地向她解释了现状——她反而笑了。  
“喝醉了更能看出一个人的品行。”她感激地说，“那两个混蛋白天来帮我搬家，晚上又开车过来声称有东西落在了这里，我拒绝让他们进入，他们就试图——”她颤抖了一下，Illya将旁边矮桌上的水端给她。“你们和Gaby——哦我可从没见过Gaby那么有气魄的姑娘，你们俩还拿着酒瓶唱歌，她直接指挥你们把那两个混蛋狠揍了一顿，还拖进了那幢——”她担忧地问，“那幢屋子为什么爆炸了？”  
唱歌？Illya怀疑地递过来一个眼神。  
我喝醉可从不唱歌。Napoleon回以更加怀疑的眼神，不过那些闪回的和Illya勾肩搭背挥着酒瓶唱着国际歌的记忆可不是这么说的。  
“这也是我们不明白的地方。”Napoleon笑着解释，“我们甚至不记得怎么换上了他们那身工作服。”  
弗林西迪女士乐了：“你们俩把混蛋们捆在一起拖进了那幢房子，出来的时候换上了他们的衣服——当时差点吓坏我，我以为他们把你们打倒了。”  
“那不可能。”Napoleon自信地安慰她。  
“肯定没把他们打死，”Illya确定地说，“否则Gaby就会先干掉我们。”  
“如果他们死在那场爆炸里，警方会发现尸体。”Napoleon略带歉意地向她解释，“我们很可能把他们丢在了某个地方。”  
“按你的风格，还是那种不体面的地方。”Illya说。  
“尽管不情愿，你还是十分了解我。”Napoleon冲他眨眼，Illya回以看敌人的眼神，Napoleon又询问了弗林西迪女士，她回忆起的细节不多，但还是提供了一个十分有用的线索。  
“你说像那样的混蛋应该被马车拖着游街。”她看向Illya，又转向Napoleon：“之后你就问我最近的农舍在哪。你们不会是……？”  
“很有可能。”Napoleon用微笑掩饰了尴尬，“毕竟当时的我们理智全无。”  
“别担心，”她咯咯笑着反驳，“你们俩喝高了挺讨人喜欢，就像两个战场上的好兄弟。”  
“……我再也不喝酒了。”Illya叹着气咕哝。

*

在这位热心女士的指引下，Illya找出了他们昨晚开车的路线图——Napoleon在这第二辆撬到手的车上找到的地图，还有一点零钱，以及两个倒霉蛋与妻子孩子的全家福照片。  
“蠢货从没减少过。”Illya自言自语地评价，Napoleon深有同感，换回干净舒适的原本衣物也让他们自如多了。根据谈话推断可得昨晚他们喝高了坚持要出去找“当地最好的威士忌和最地道的伏特加”，Gaby无法阻止两个块头大于她的男人冲出酒店，干脆开车给他们当司机顺带挽救一下两人说干就干的行动力。抓着（Gaby的）当地地图的Napoleon和Illya要开车去一个稍远的酒庄，结果先遇到了两个搬家工骚扰弗林西迪女士，Illya冲下去把两人拖开，Napoleon出主意他们可以把人捆进隔壁的安全屋里。  
于是他们这么干了，你一句我一句地讨论如何完美地惩罚图谋不轨的两个搬运工，顺带还剥了他们的衣物以示羞辱。Gaby还不得不给他们收拾善后，之后在安全屋里发生的事大概只有Gaby知道。弗林西迪女士唯一知道的后续是他们三个人从屋子里出来的时候没拖出两个搬运工，而是开走了搬运工为了掩人耳目开来的小车——也就是他们又从奶酪店开走的那辆。  
“奶酪店不在昨晚的路线上。”Illya点着两个建筑之间的路线，“我们为什么会绕到那个奶酪店？”  
“而且还换了那辆搬家卡车。”Napoleon指出另一个疑点，看了看Illya。“你还向我暴露了奶酪店的真面目。”换成Napoleon自己也想不到KGB会把一家操着法国口音的奶酪店作为伪装据点。Illya现在的眼神已经接近KGB死亡之瞪了，鉴于数小时之前发生的事，Napoleon觉得Illya现在还没把他淹死在马桶里是因为KGB不让他干掉自己的搭档。  
Illya瞪完他就一手捂住脸大力揉了揉，“我他妈到底怎么卷进这摊事里的？”听起来简直无力，和Illya平时的硬汉作风不搭。Napoleon看着好笑，伸手拍在他肩膀上，这本来是个类似兄弟朋友的“我懂，老兄”拍肩，结果Illya的KGB警惕性太高，惊了一下，差点挥开Napoleon的胳膊。  
“别突然——”Illya尴尬地警告。Napoleon的手停在半空，“按照这种情况，‘那件事’也没有发生的可能性。”  
“当时我喝多了。”Illya瞪他。  
“真正喝醉的人是不会——”Napoleon说到一半就停下了，Illya听懂了，然后他举起了手。  
“好吧，我现在可不想要一个吻。”Napoleon把他的手按下去，“我猜这事得一半一半。”  
“别以为你玩双关语我听不出来。”Illya警告。Napoleon再次伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，这回Illya有所准备，放松多了。  
“那么，”Napoleon总结，“我们可能开这辆小车去了农舍，还开去了不顺路的奶酪店。”  
“那两个蠢货为什么把车停在奶酪店附近？”Illya提出疑虑。“晚上车应该停在公司楼房那里。”  
Napoleon想了一会儿，“有没有这种可能，我们从搬运工那里知道了那个驯鹿头的秘密？”  
“首先得找到那两个蠢货。”Illya发动了车子。

*

安全屋（废墟）位置偏远近郊，农舍自然也不会太近，顺带他们还看到了昨晚大概喝高了也要去的酒庄。  
“我得再来两瓶。”Napoleon一脚踩在刹车上，抓着方向盘的Illya深深吸了一口气，克制住了暴揍一顿对方的冲动。  
“我猜你的CIA生涯里肯定发生过不少这样的事。”Illya嘲讽。  
“喝到烂醉？当然。喝到记忆全无？这还是第一次。”Napoleon露出个微笑，“这提醒了我不能把威士忌和伏特加混在一起。”  
Illya的眼神从“接近KGB的死亡之瞪”上升到了“为什么我会跟着你一起蠢”的地步，比KGB死亡之瞪还恐怖一点。  
Napoleon把有着恐怖眼神的Red Peril留在车里，很快从酒庄的杂货铺出来，抱着两瓶酒若有所思。  
“又怎么了。”Illya语气死板。  
“那个农舍丢了一匹马。”Napoleon说出他打听的消息，“可能是我们干的。”  
“我们干嘛要偷一匹马？！”Illya踩下油门。  
“……拖着那两个蠢货游街？”  
“不好笑。”  
“也许不是我们干的。”Napoleon思考。  
“你哪来的钱买酒？”Illya突然问。  
Napoleon从长裤隐形口袋里摸出了一叠钞票。  
“这不够。”Illya看到那酒庄的商标了。  
“我写了个支票？”Napoleon摊手。  
Illya怀疑地看向他，顺带接着开车。  
“我以前来过。”Napoleon承认了。农舍就在前方，不过从那边尘土飞扬的情形来看还是别把车靠近为妙。Illya看了眼两侧的道路，拐了个弯把车停在一丛灌木后面。  
“如果是我拖着两个人，我会从这里潜入，避开草皮，直接在路上把人拖进谷仓。”Illya判断了一下环境，“那间应该是堆放农具的工具间，安静，适合拷问。”他看向Napoleon，“但加上你我就不确定了。”  
Napoleon也做出了自己的判断，“我更倾向于把人拖进马棚，同样避免在草坪上留下痕迹，顺带在马棚里弄出点动静，让主人以为有贼闯入。”  
“你就是贼。”Illya揭露事实。  
“我可没偷这间谷仓。”Napoleon反驳。“一半一半，或许我们还被这里的狗追……我更倾向于不去向主人打听真相。”  
他们偷偷潜入谷仓区域，几个灰头土脸的男人正在农舍大门那里不知道争执什么，可能在吵丢失的那匹马。他们先去了放农具的地方——严格来说算得上有痕迹，土地上有断掉的绳子——磨断的，地面上有挣扎的土痕还有脚印。Illya比了一下鞋印，没有他们俩的，可能他们喝断片了也没忘记抹去痕迹。  
那么两个蠢货搬运工应该是自救逃跑了，按Napoleon和Illya的行事作风他们大概短期内不敢露面也不敢报警。  
接着Napoleon和Illya潜入马棚——六匹马，八个围栏，马儿们都挺安静，看到他们连响鼻都没打一个。  
这让两人互相看了对方一眼：没发生什么奇怪的事，还丢了一匹马，说不定不是他们干的。  
Illya的眼神落在Napoleon身后……的地面上，Napoleon转身，看到一只牧羊犬正蹲坐在土地上仰头望着他，摇着尾巴。  
Napoleon摊手：我也不知道怎么回事。于是他蹲下来撸狗，这只狗被照顾得不错，在Napoleon手下躺倒露出了肚皮。  
Illya走过来，那几个男人还在大门边吵架。Napoleon一边撸狗一边抬起头询问地看向他，Illya干脆也蹲下来撸狗。两人把牧羊犬挠得毫无攻击力，过了一会儿，他们准备收拾收拾离开这个农舍区时，牧羊犬打了个滚爬起来，叼住了Illya的裤管。  
“嘿。”Illya试图挽救一下裤子，牧羊犬叼着他的裤管朝旁边拽，Illya跟着走了几步，发现这狗把他们引到了一处空围栏门口，围栏里堆着些杂物，Napoleon打量了一番，搬开旧马鞍半满麻袋玉米粒包，发现下面的土地被刨出一个坑，坑里原本该有个盒子形状的东西，但现在是空的。  
“这次不是我。”在Illya扔过来的怀疑眼神下，Napoleon反对。  
牧羊犬走开几步，又回头看他们，直到他们跟上来才继续小跑开，一路把他们引到了隔壁相连的谷仓门口。  
这是间一半牛棚一半工作室的地方，两头奶牛懒洋洋地嚼着饲料，看都不看他们。工作室这半边显然是剥皮熟制皮毛标本的地方，一个熊头，两匹完整的狼和一整只狐狸摆在标本台子上，还有一些处理好的白色头骨。  
不过这里和那个盒子没什么关系，牧羊犬绕着他们转圈，自行跑开了。两人检查了杂物，只发现了一枚印章——Napoleon从口袋里摸出一枚金币，上面的图案与印章一模一样，除此之外没发现异常，悄悄溜回了车上。  
“驯鹿头可能是从这个谷仓到了搬家公司。”Napoleon开着车，“那些黄金有动物标本的印章，应该就是那只狗刨出来的财富。”  
“还缺了关键的一环。”Illya手肘撑在车窗边，手掌撑着下巴。“驯鹿头为什么会出现在卡车里？”这辆小车后座放不下那个驯鹿头，所以只能是卡车。  
“也有可能驯鹿头是一直放在四楼那堆柜子上面。”Napoleon猜测。  
“但我们为什么会绕到奶酪店？”Illya在这个疑点上反复思量，又拿起地图看路线。Napoleon开着车，突然转弯拐上了另一条路。  
Illya一头雾水地看着他。  
“如果后来不是Gaby开车的话，你觉得我们会怎么开车？”Napoleon手指敲着方向盘，“我有一次喝醉后开车绕了当地小镇两圈。”  
Illya这回的眼神是“我知道你没救了，但我这个KGB还想挣扎一下”。  
Napoleon随意转向，Illya对着地图辨认路线，开了一会儿后，他出声提醒：“这里向右转，Cowboy.”  
Napoleon右转，开上了郊区一条河流边的宽敞道路。  
Illya当然接收到了“怎么？为什么？”的Cowboy眼神，他在河边搜寻着，很快找到了刹车痕。  
“应该是这里。”Illya捏着鼻梁，“我记得我们昨晚把车开到过最高速。”而这片郊区最适合飙车的位置就是河岸边的路。  
Napoleon探头看了看那明显的刹车痕，直通向了河岸边。他们下车察看现场，岸边有凌乱的脚印和拖拽痕迹，而且是的没错，是他们的鞋印。  
他们拨弄土壤沙子抹去鞋印痕迹，Napoleon在岸边吐出一口气。  
“可怜的搬运工们。”他对着河面上偶尔飘过的树叶感叹。那两个家伙肯定被他们摁进河里了，还很可能只穿着内裤，至于他们什么时候爬上来……那不重要。  
“他们自找的。”Illya在旁边抱着双臂。他们在河边站了一会儿，下午的阳光颇为温暖（真实含义：有点热），脑子里排列已发生的事情。  
“从这条路能直接开到奶酪店。”Napoleon说。“还是不明白你为什么买了混合奶酪。”  
“我也不明白。”Illya承认，“总不可能我们喝到一半觉得应该来点下酒菜。”这句话用他的口音说出来特别死板，还带着烦闷。  
“很有可能。”Napoleon愉快地反驳，“也可能我们的确只是路过那里，然后你决定来点有分量的下酒菜。”  
“我宁愿先来个冰淇淋。”Illya提议，他的衬衫都开始贴着后背……  
Napoleon欣然同意，他的头发已经在这种温度下开始炸毛了。

*

开车从郊区河边返回奶酪店的路上他们遇到了冰淇淋车，任务第一天他们就买过当地的冰淇淋，Napoleon乐于尝试多种口味，这次选了覆盘子与柠檬，而Illya——只吃香草和巧克力。  
两人在路边停车，吃着冰淇淋。Illya窝在驾驶座里，把椅子朝后调了调，Napoleon更是一开始就把两只脚架在了仪表板上。这短暂的时光跟普通人的生活相差无几，Illya舔着往下融化的奶油，Napoleon忽然开口：“应该不赖。”  
“什么。”Illya一听就知道没好事。  
“昨晚。”Napoleon边吃冰淇淋边说。  
如果能用眼神和愤怒干掉Cowboy，Illya肯定已经这么干无数遍了。“我们不谈这个。”  
“这可不是谈话。”Napoleon说，朝后仰着靠在椅背上。“这是个结论。”  
“再说一个词我就再去买磅混合奶酪。”Illya说。  
“喔，我拒绝。”Napoleon反驳，“你上一次买奶酪的时候还什么都没发生。”  
“我在止损。”Illya咬了一大口冰淇淋，改变了话题。“我认为是那两个蠢货偷了驯鹿头和黄金。”  
“有可能在我们教训他们的时候，他们暴露了藏驯鹿头的地点。”Napoleon接上，“之后要么是我们拖着他们去谷仓挖出了财宝，要么是个巧合。”他看了一眼Illya的手表，“或许这时候Gaby已经醒了。”  
Illya看向他，脸上写着“我可不打算承受Gaby的怒火”。  
Napoleon看回去，Illya把最后一点蛋卷丢进嘴里，启动了车辆。

*

他们又返回了奶酪店。这回Illya又买了一磅半混合奶酪，其中一磅是炸药，半磅是Napoleon挑选出来的奶酪。  
那辆搬家卡车还停在那里，距离他们的旅馆与隔壁搬家公司不算太远。他们再次撬了卡车，检查一番后Napoleon似有所感，顺着内侧车厢摸索后发现卡车内部有一个隔层，大概存放赃物用，隔层墙面还有不少刮擦的痕迹，一个角落还落下一枚钱币。  
“这应该就是驯鹿头的位置，或者那些黄金的位置。”Napoleon擦了擦薄手套上的灰尘，拎起奶酪纸袋。“我记得附近有个市场。”  
于是Illya抱着一包伪装成奶酪的炸药跟着Napoleon买了一堆食材，将搬运工的小车放在一条偏僻的路边，步行回到了旅馆。在回到原本房间还是四楼蜜月套房上Illya试图反对，不过Napoleon用蜜月套房有小厨房这个理由驳回了。  
从消防梯爬上四楼后，Napoleon再次撬了锁，进入厨房。  
……Gaby正在完全没收拾的客厅里等着他们俩，眼睛下面还有黑眼圈，头发随意挽成一个球，还捧着一本杂志。  
“下午好，女士。”Napoleon打招呼。Gaby从杂志内页上抬起眼皮看了他们一眼：“我可没进卧室，想都别想我给你们当女佣。”  
Illya尴尬地揉着鼻梁：“这不是——”  
“我是个开明的女人。”Gaby仰着下巴，“你们的罪恶之旅结束了？”她示意Napoleon手里的食材袋子。  
“大部分宿醉后发生的事都明白了。”Napoleon诚恳地说，“尊敬的Teller小姐，请允许我做一顿大餐来表达对你昨晚英勇壮举的敬意。”  
Gaby忍着笑摆手，“这可是我一生中最放荡的晚上了，别，别道歉，”她冲Illya做鬼脸。“下次你们再被敌人抓住的时候，我觉得可以试试把你们先灌醉，说不定你们能想出些不错的点子逃跑。”  
“你对这个有印象吗？”Napoleon摸出了一枚金币，弹进了Gaby手里。  
“真金？”Gaby翻来覆去看了一遍，怀疑地问。“你们从哪弄来的？”她看向Napoleon，“你从哪——”  
Napoleon和Illya对视了一眼，Illya解释：“驯鹿头？”  
“哦那个驯鹿头。”Gaby理解地点头，“你们俩死活要把它从搬家卡车里搬上四楼运到这里，消防梯都快被你们压趴了——怎么了？”她更加怀疑地看向他们俩。“我根本没法阻止你们干任何蠢事，我还得到前台改订房间……”  
“等一分钟。”Illya竖起一根手指止住了她的疑问，和Napoleon丢下食材与炸药，钻进卧室，将那一堆黄金与首饰都给搬了出来。Gaby目瞪口呆：“你们从哪儿偷的！不对，你们怎么弄到这些——驯鹿头？”  
两人点头。  
“那就是那个时间。”Gaby回想了一下，“你们把那两个搬运工拖进了安全屋，揍了他们一顿——这一段你们想起来了？”确认两人还能“记得”这段后，她接着说：“我可不想看你们揍人，于是我就出去透口气，顺带安慰那个可怜的女士。”  
Napoleon和Illya再次在对视中重新排列了昨晚各大事件的顺序。  
“然后你叫我进去，”Gaby看向Napoleon，“我进了屋子，发现墙被你弄坏了。”她看向Illya，满脸都是“你破坏点什么我一点都不意外”的表情。“结果发现了墙角的电线和窃听装置。”  
“安全屋被窃听了？”Napoleon和Illya皱眉。  
“然后你们就换了衣服，”Gaby耸肩，“Illya你直接把我们带到了奶酪店，Solo你撬了那辆卡车，把两个蠢货丢在了卡车车厢里。”她随意地解释，“我已经把安全屋这事报告给Waverly了，我们不会有问题的。”想了想她又补充，“要知道我们一共开了两辆车，两个后备箱各塞一个蠢货正好合适。”  
那么Gaby昨晚先被他们拖去兜风，遇到搬家工的时候开上了对方的小车，在奶酪店又换了卡车……“你跟着我们去谷仓和河边了吗？”Illya提出疑问。  
“当然。”Gaby回答，“那两个蠢货被拖进了谷仓和马棚里，你们还把卡车车厢里的熊头搬了回去，那个驯鹿头倒是被你们装成搬运工一路运到了这个房间。”她翻了翻眼睛，“我还得给你们打掩护，比被敌人追杀还累。”  
Napoleon安抚了她，Gaby数落他们俩喝断片之后能有多疯——抢方向盘，对两个倒霉搬运工练手比试哪个国家的拷问战俘技术更好（那是他们自找的！Illya反驳），弄坏了墙面，潜入别人谷仓撸狗（两人交换了一个眼神），将搬运工丢进河里，还因为喝得完全失去理智而在安全屋合作设置了一系列精密的连锁反应导致整幢屋子夷为平地……“你们俩把驯鹿头硬是从消防梯那个门塞进来的时候我就疯了，”Gaby满脸被醉鬼折腾后的疲倦，“好在你们俩赌咒发誓今晚不会再从这套房里出去，我就下楼给你们重订房间——别看我，Waverly说这次记他账上。”  
Napoleon这回意味深长地看向了Illya，Illya怀疑地看向他。  
Gaby等他们的眼神交流结束，再次拿起了杂志。“不要以为你们可以松口气了。”她学着Illya的面无表情。“订完房间我又回来看你们有没有把自己喝死，”她对两人抬眉毛。“你们得买副墨镜给我。”  
Illya伸手捂住了半张脸，Napoleon长长叹了口气：“请容许我们打扫一番并准备晚餐。”  
“你们欠我的可多了。”Gaby在椅子里将两只脚架在另一把椅子上。“永远，永远不要再把威士忌和伏特加混在一起喝，明白了吗？”  
Napoleon和Illya看向对方。Napoleon抬起一边眉毛，Illya皱眉。  
“……你们不会听的，我猜？”Gaby打量了一下他们的表情。  
Napoleon拍了拍Illya的手臂，把他推向了卧室，Illya直到被推进门才反应过来，一把抓住Napoleon的领子拖了进去：“别想逃避打扫，Cowboy！”  
“……我就知道。”Gaby看起了杂志。

END


End file.
